


Bubble Tea

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Series: Oral Fixation [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Fixation, Pining, Pining Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sexual Frustration, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, but he doesn't know it, this was not the original intention of bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Since when was bubble tea so sexual?





	Bubble Tea

Scott had always been aware of Stiles' mouth and the things he stuck in there. It was hard not to notice, even as a kid. 

If he had a dollar for every time he'd had to help Stiles out after the boy had chewed a pen so much it broke and spilled ink everywhere then he'd probably be rich enough to buy all the shirts that these incidences had ruined.

He'd never noticed Stiles' mouth like this before, though. 

They were currently at the mall, catching up as they hadn't been able to talk much with all the monsters around the town. Stiles also wanted to buy a new game, and Scott wanted to check out the new bubble tea store that had recently opened up.

He really fucking regretted his wanting to go there. 

You see, straws for bubble tea were a lot thicker than normal straws so you can suck up the pearls, and the way Stiles’ lips wrapped around the straw and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked… God, Scott was fucking hard for his best friend.

One of the horrible parts about the situation was that Stiles seemed completely oblivious to what he was doing. He talked about the things going on in his life, swirled the straw around with his tongue and was totally and utterly oblivious to Scott’s problem hidden underneath the table.

“Scott, are you alright? You’re looking a little red there, buddy,” Stiles interrupted his friend’s thoughts, concerned eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I’m good, fine,” he croaked out in reply, coughing halfway through in an attempt to fix the roughness of his voice.

“You sure? If you’re not feeling too good then we can always go back to your place or something.” The teen shrugged, went back to sucking on his straw and, fuck, wasn’t that a thought: going back to his place. Together. And-

Nope, he was not going to think about that. He was just having sex withdrawal because of Allison… or something. Stiles would probably know if that was a thing. He knows a lot about totally random things, and a lot about sex, and- still not thinking about it. Nope, not at all.

“Alright, you’ve been staring blankly for the past twenty seconds and you haven’t answered my question. I’m taking you home.” 

Ignoring his friend’s protests, Stiles stood and pulled Scott out of his seat by the hand. Scott flushed more as Stiles dragged him through the mall, hand in hand, and tried his best to hide his boner from any staring strangers.

~

“We should get bubble tea.”

Oh, God, no. He wouldn’t be able to handle that again, especially not with other werewolves around.

Sadly, everyone seemed to agree with Erica. 

‘Everyone’ currently meant Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Allison and Stiles. ‘Everyone’ therefore meant three werewolves, two very perceptive ladies and one oblivious best friend with lips made of sin.

That day was the first day Scott appreciated how long it took to make bubble tea. He had time to prepare himself for what was to come, and had time to pray to God that he didn’t pop a boner. 

When everyone’s orders had been made and they were all sat at a table, Scott made sure not to stare at Stiles. He looked at Lydia as she spoke, his eyes flickered to Allison or Erica as they commented on things, he shared looks with Isaac and glanced at Boyd, but he never looked at Stiles. Not when the boy talked, or hummed at the delicious drink or even when their feet brushed together because they just had to sit directly across from each other.  
It wasn’t until he glanced from Lydia to Erica, Stiles in between, did he notice a pink tongue swirling around the end of the purple straw, pulling it towards wet lips and sucking.

Erica grinned at him with devilish mischief, Isaac did a strange combination of a snort and a groan, and Boyd simply raised an eyebrow. Lydia and Allison caught on quick that something only the wolves could hear or smell had happened and the two turned to the nearest werewolf, questioning Isaac quietly. Stiles was oblivious to what was happening as he wrapped his lips around the straw, his cheeks hollowed and he looked up at Scott from underneath his lashes.

Scott, who had yet to look away from the scene, was definitely hard. 

He cursed and looked away, heat rising on his cheeks. Stiles had to know what he was doing, right? There was no way that he wasn’t aware! 

But, when he glanced back (despite what all his common sense was screaming), Stiles was talking with Lydia about some school thing coming up soon. Zero indication that he knew what had happened.

Everyone else knew though, and when Erica leaned closer to Scott he knew he was in trouble.

“Got a little problem there, Scott?” she asked, and her devilish grin only seemed to grow stronger as Scott glared.

“I mean, I completely understand,” she continued quietly, “With the way he’s sucking that straw, it definitely makes you wonder what else he could do. He could probably fix your problem in seconds.”

Scott let out a low growl, too low for Stiles to hear.

Allison frowned and leaned in, as if about to say something about how that’s her ex and her friend Erica’s talking about, but instead said, “No, I reckon he’d tease more. Like draw it out until you’re begging, you know?”

Fuck.

He was out of his seat and heading towards the bathroom, barely getting out the words to tell everyone where he was going.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series! The series is literally just different scenarios where other characters notice Stiles' oral fixation. Good times!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr (@stilesxeveryone), I'm always up for prompts and requests and all that jazz!


End file.
